


Take Your Fill

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request: Could you possibly write about monsterverse metalbeard bringing GCBC to his casino and showing him an all you can eat buffet (after TAKOS Tuesday)? I'm not sure if GCBC, with all their appetite, would feel too guilty to eat (cue angst) or start adorably stuffing his face (cue grateful, mouth stuffing, happy ending). I would rather know what you think...:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Lego Monster Verse, which can be found at LEGOMonsterverse.tumblr.com . Relevant information is that Metalbeard is a sea monster of around 13 feet tall and Good Cop/Bad Cop are a Futakuchi, with Good Cop as the second face.

"And this be the mess hall," Metalbeard says proudly, flinging an arm out, as if it weren’t obvious where they were and only gestures could truly explain the glory of the room before them.

And it was glorious - the ‘mess hall’ of Metalbeard’s casino was a large buffet style eatery, with several counters, each with deep insets to keeo food steaming hot or chilled icily cold. Delicious scents drifted from each station, taunting and teasing Good Cop and Bad Cop. It was more than enough to set Bad Cop’s mouth drooling, to have Good Cop’s tendrils curling into little hearts and gleeful shapes. 

They were starving, they always were, and being surrounded by food - being surrounded by food and safe (as safe as they could be, at least) for the moment meant it was harder to ignore that than usual. 

There was no (almost no) fear of Lord Business. There was none constant stress of having to hide what they were. There wasn’t even the irritating, worrying thought of someone seeing their bra straps through their thin, casual clothes, because Vitruvius had been fine with loaning them a binder (a real one, even).

The fact that Metalbeard was so nice and was giving them space in their casino, was letting them figure out what they were going to do now that half the human world knew what they were, that Metalbeard was showing them all this food with clear pride…

It made them want to wrestle down their appetite. To try and be normal, for their sake if nothing else.

Metalbeard was giving them so much - they didn’t deserve to be eaten out of house and home (ship and boat?) because of their appetite.

But as if the other monster knew what they were thinking, an enough clawed hand dropped to their shoulder, easy enough considering they were twice the Cops height.

"Don’ ye be holdin’ back on my account lads - I saved the mess for the end of the tour for a reason! When ye get to be an old pirate like me, ye get to learn a whole lot ‘bout yer fellows, especially when ye’ve got a crew with a buncha varied needs."

"…What are you getting at?" Bad Cop asked after a wary moment, tilting his head in the angle that would let both Good Cop and Bad Cop hold a steady stare without hurting themselves. He was pretty sure what Metalbeard was saying but. He needed to hear it from their mouth.

“‘m gettin’ at the fact that the two of ye be a damn fine ‘xample of a futakuchi and I know ye must be starvin’.” Blunt and to the point, as the sea monster began guiding them to the small counter with plates and bowls.

"We aren’t starving - " 

"How did you know?" Good Cop frowned, not letting Bad Cop finish the poor lie. Metalbeard said that too calmly, with too much assurance, for them to be fooled by a quick lie.

"Because the pair of ye have eaten less ‘n I have for the past three days. If lookin’ at yer plates goes an’ leaves me cravin’ more I can damn well be sure its driving the two of ye buck wild with hunger, ain’t it? Don’t bother answerin’. The two of ye just eat, alright? Promise, ye ain’ gonna eat me outta me casino - place may be an ol’ bit of barnacle skin, but she makes more ‘n enough money for me to be able to feed ye up nice an’ proper."

It’s everything Good Cop needs to hear. Sure, Bad Cop has more questions, more objections, but Good Cop was hungrier, faster, and more importantly - more determined. While Bad Cop stammered and blustered, Good Cop took hold of both a plate and bowl, several pieces of silver wear, and set to work filling the lot.

"I - we eat a lot - it’s too much to ask - " Having two faces means they can eat and argue at the same time, or close to it. So as Good Cop began lifting the first chunks of barbequed ribs to his mouth, Bad Cop continued the argument.

"It’s actually just ‘nough. Can’ ‘xactly be invitin’ ye in without meanin’ to feed ye. Or well, I could, but I’d be a pretty lousy host." Metalbeard shrugs.

Bad Cop wants to argue. He really does.

But Good Cop is sliding pieces of perfectly cooked meat into his mouth, not caring one bit about waiting to get to the table, and it’s good, and hot, and delicious and Good Cop’s tendrils are already grabbing more…

He spares one more look at Metalbeard.

"Go on, eat up lad," is their response.

Bad Cop’s lips twitch into and unbidden grin, and the last of his resistance vanishes as he reaches for a fork.


End file.
